


I’ll be your dove

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plotless Fluff, TINY - Freeform, big brother of the year akaashi keiji, just fluff, rated teen for one little curse or two I can’t fucking remember, she’s two, yes he curses in front of the child oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: “I’ll give you an animal cracker.” Keiji pulls a bag of animal crackers out of his sweats and shakes it in front of Airi’s face. Not close enough to scare her, but close enough to tempt her. Enough that she hops off Atsumu and grabs at the bag. Keiji retracts his arm and the baggie with it. “Only one.”Atsumu knows he shouldn’t interfere with Keiji and his parenting or brothering, or whatever, but when he looks at Airi’s sad little eyes and her quivering lip, he can’t help but say, “At least give her two, dude.”





	I’ll be your dove

“Hey, Airi!” Atsumu doesn’t know why he’s speaking with such a soft, kind voice; it’s very unlike him, but he feels compelled to do so. 

 

“A’sumu!” Akaashi Airi, not yet three feet above the ground, drops her stuffed dove to the floor and greets Miya Atsumu at the door of the Akaashi family apartment with a leg-hug. 

 

Atsumu wants to crouch down and hug her back, but he’s afraid of accidentally kicking her in the process. Keiji, however, walks toward the door frame that Atsumu stands in, gives Atsumu a blank stare, and pushes Airi’s tiny body with his foot.

 

“No!” Airi’s fun-sized fingers grip Atsumu’s jeans, but Keiji (as gently as possible) kicks her hand off. “My A’sumu!” Airi hides her head in a fold of Atsumu’s jeans.

 

“Actually, Airi,” Keiji steps closer, so he can look Atsumu in the eyes, “Atsumu is mine.” 

 

“Hey,” Atsumu smiles at his boyfriend. 

 

And his boyfriend plants a kiss on his smile all the while Airi continues to hug Atsumu’s leg. 

 

“Airi, off,” Keiji instructs once his lips are off Atsumu’s, and their fingers are intertwined. 

 

“No!”

 

“I’ll give you an animal cracker.” Keiji pulls a bag of animal crackers out of his sweats and shakes it in front of Airi’s face. Not close enough to scare her, but close enough to tempt her. Enough that she hops off Atsumu and grabs at the bag. Keiji retracts his arm and the baggie with it. “Only one.”

 

Atsumu knows he shouldn’t interfere with Keiji and his parenting or brothering, or whatever, but when he looks at Airi’s sad little eyes and her quivering lip, he can’t help but say, “At least give her two, dude.”

 

Keiji unlaces their fingers and gives Atsumu a shove out the door (it was a harder push than he intended). 

 

“Keiji,” Atsumu invites himself back inside and closes and locks the door behind him, “be nice.”

 

“Be nice!” Airi repeats with her arms crossed against her tiny frame. 

 

“Stop teaching her how to stand up for herself. I was going to save that lesson for right before I leave for college,” Keiji sighs. He throws two cookies to the carpet near Airi, and unsurprisingly, she eats them. 

 

“You treat your little sister like a fucking animal,” Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

 

“She is an animal.” Keiji stuffs the bag of animal crackers back into his pocket. “I thought you of all people could understand since you and your brother have an… interesting relationship.”

 

“Yeah? Well, my brother isn’t two.” 

 

“Airi is two _and three months_ , and she’s also an animal. We’re all animals,” Keiji winks at Atsumu. Now, it’s Atsumu’s turn to shove Keiji, but he shoves him into empty space, so there’s no wall for him to grab, and Atsumu has to be that wall, so he runs toward his falling prince and catches him. “Boyfriend of the year,” Keiji drones, but he smiles when he looks into Atsumu’s eyes, and he goes in for their second kiss of the day, but Atsumu dodges. 

 

Upon receival of the “What the actual fuck?” look, Atsumu says, “I’ll kiss you when you’re nicer to your sister.” 

 

Keiji gives an offended scoff, stabilizes himself out of Atsumu’s arms, and sits on the floor next to the two-year-old. “You came all this way from Hyogo, and you won’t kiss me because of this brat?” Keiji scoops Airi up and sets her on his leg. 

 

Airi looks up at Atsumu with her wide, baby-blue eyes and her tiny, little, crumb-adorned smile.

 

“Yes,” Atsumu affirms, sitting opposite Keiji. 

 

“You don’t even like kids,” Keiji pouts, running his fingers through Airi’s long, curly, black hair. 

 

“I know, but this one makes my heart smile and all that flowery shit. She’s looks like a tiny extra-girly you, and I wanna hug her and read Dr. Seuss books to her.” 

 

“You can read?”

 

“Shut up.” Atsumu scoots closer and takes Airi from Keiji. She gives a squeal of delight and tries to wrap herself around Atsumu’s torso, but it doesn’t work because her limbs are short and small. After her best attempt, Atsumu hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. 

 

“I think you’re kissing the wrong Akaashi.”

 

“Maybe I like this one better.”

 

“You didn’t come all this way just to break up with me, did you?”

 

Atsumu reaches out a hand for Keiji to grab. “I would never.”

 

“Thanks for coming, by the way. I realized the other day that I never say that.” Keiji scoots closer to Atsumu. 

 

“Sure, sure. I guess we’re not leaving the apartment since you’re watching Airi, right?”

 

“Uh, no, I have to go run my mom’s errands. You really shouldn’t show up unannounced like this — not that I don’t like it,” Keiji shrugs and stands up. He walks to the kitchen, where he picks keys off of a hook. 

 

“Is it really showing up unannounced if I’ve come over the same day, same time, every week for the past, like, two and a half months?” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

 

“I mean, you didn’t text that you were coming this time, but it’s okay. You’re always welcome.” Keiji returns to Atsumu and Airi, tousling Atsumu’s hair. “Would you care to buy groceries and return a package with me, or will you be staying here with the zoo exhibit?” 

 

“You trust me alone in your house?” Atsumu grins, and yes, he is blushing. Just a little bit. 

 

“What’s the worst you could do?” 

 

“Remember that time I tried to make pasta?” 

 

Keiji’s eyes darken, and his grip on Atsumu’s hair tightens. “How do you set water on fire?” He scoffs. 

 

“Wata,” Airi repeats, staring up at Keiji with her big, blue eyes. 

 

“Come, my little gnat,” Keiji offers Airi his palm, “I’ve decided that I don’t trust Atsumu alone with a small child after all.” 

 

“Little gnat?” Atsumu asks, helping Airi get up off of him. Airi runs to grab her dove before taking her older brother’s hand.

 

“Small and annoying,” Keiji explains as he unlocks the door. 

 

“Are you leaving me behind?” 

 

Keiji turns his head to spare Atsumu a glance. “I recall you made a fun little promise to me last night.” 

 

“Right, I forget you actually listen when I talk.” Atsumu gets off the floor. “Stop doing that; everything I say after midnight is stupid.”

 

_ I’ll follow you around like that stuffed blue dove follows around Airi, except by choice. I’ll follow you by choice. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
